1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite antenna, in particular to a rotary casing of a satellite antenna having an angle adjustable display screen.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since current satellites have an increasing capacity for transmitting signals, the angle of the satellite antenna has to be more precise. Thus, the angle of the satellite antenna is required to be adjusted more precisely and accurately.
The casing of the conventional satellite antenna is provided with an angle adjusting means having graduations. When the casing rotates, the angle of rotation can be determined by calculating the difference of graduations before and after the rotation. Because the graduations are provided on the positions at which a user cannot see the graduations easily and clearly, it is inconvenient for the user to adjust the angle of the satellite antenna.
In view of the above, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure to solve the above-mentioned problems based on his researches and expert knowledge.